Conventional techniques used in taking care of accident victims and other hospital patients often involve several transfers of the patient between various special purpose supports, such as stretchers, emergency room tables, and X-ray tables. Each time the patient is transferred, trained personnel should be in attendance to avoid possible injury to the patient and to minimize his discomfort. Moreover, even after the patient is on the X-ray table it may be necessary to prop an injured part of his body with towels or the like so as to position him for an X-ray picture that will effectively reveal the nature and extent of his injury.